


Дубль J

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная: у каждого человека есть как минимум один клон. Джареду Падалеки довелось встретиться со своим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дубль J

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** фантастика

Джаред ждал этого события с того самого дня, как родители рассказали ему о клонах.  
Он не любил это слово – «клон» - поэтому всегда избегал его, используя вместо него более приятное, на его вкус, определение - «близнец».

Конечно же, это произошло неожиданно.  
\- Здравствуй, - раздался позади него знакомый голос. Джаред знал, как звучит со стороны: за актёрскую карьеру ему не раз приходилось слушать и смотреть на себя в записи, но вживую, естественно, было немножко иначе. Он обернулся, интуитивно догадываясь, кого обнаружит у себя за спиной. Успел заметить, как вытянулось от изумления лицо Женевьев, сидевшей напротив и увидевшей говорившего на несколько мгновений раньше. Но сердце всё равно заколотилось как сумасшедшее, когда он увидел перед собой самого себя. Близнец немного смущённо улыбался, глядя сверху вниз. Джаред не торопился вставать, чтобы сравнить рост. Успеется.  
\- Здравствуй, - ответил он после короткой паузы, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
Глаза близнеца светились неподдельным восторгом. Он с чувством пожал протянутую руку Джареда.  
\- Хочешь присесть, или мы…? – спросил Джаред, указывая свободной рукой за столик.  
\- Если ты не против. Ужасно голодный. – Близнец сделал шаг к стулу рядом с Джаредом, но тут вмешалась Женевьев.  
\- Мальчики, знаете, я, наверное, пойду, так что, эм… - она замялась, не зная, как обратиться к Близнецу. – В общем, ты мог бы сесть на моё место, если хочешь.  
Близнец благодарно кивнул. Женевьев махнула им рукой на прощание и оставила их вдвоём.  
\- Получается, что я уже нарушил Кодекс, да? – начал Близнец, пока к ним не подошёл официант. Заказав себе бифштекс и кружку пива, он продолжил: - Ведь я знаю твоё имя.  
По закону, при встрече клонов им нельзя было узнавать имена друг друга и поддерживать какую-либо связь в дальнейшем, чтобы избежать всякого рода мошенничества. Перемещения клонов ненавязчиво отслеживались спецслужбами, и в случае очевидно запланированных встреч нарушителей наказывали согласно нововведённым статьям Уголовного Кодекса в зависимости от ситуации.  
Вполне вероятно, что это первая и последняя встреча Джареда с этим Близнецом. Возможно, есть и другие, но где гарантии, что ему удастся повидаться с ними? Нужно было использовать дарованное судьбой или кем там ещё время по максимуму. Уж это-то не возбранялось.  
\- Получается, так, - хмыкнул Джаред, глядя, как двигается кадык на шее Близнеца, пока тот жадно пьёт воду из стакана. – А как мне тебя называть?  
\- Джей Ти, - подумав немного, сказал Близнец.  
\- У нас что, и инициалы одинаковые?  
\- Ну, почти. - Почему-то в отражении в зеркале эти ямочки на щеках не смотрелись так… притягательно. – Только всё-таки имя у меня другое.  
\- Уж надеюсь, что хотя бы тебе в этом плане повезло, - хохотнул Джаред.  
Официант принёс заказ, и оба замолчали на некоторое время, поглощённые вкусным обедом и молчаливым разглядыванием друг друга.  
\- Так… Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Я архитектор, работаю в… А-а. Нельзя. В общем, в одной частной фирме работаю. Не очень крупная, но репутация хорошая. Мы с… с другом одним в неё устроились три года назад, и не без нашей помощи она раскрутилась.  
\- Круто.  
\- Не круче тебя, - невнятно парировал Джей Ти, прожёвывая здоровенный кусок. – Ты у нас вообще звезда.  
Джаред пожал плечами: мол, ну, так вот вышло.  
\- Мне даже и спросить тебя не о чем, - продолжал Близнец, - кажется, что я уже всё про тебя знаю – начитался всякого…  
\- Не верь и половине. Журналисты ведь, - покачал головой Джаред. – Напридумывают фигни, потом сам диву даюсь: откуда что берётся только?  
\- Например?  
\- Ну… Например, что я Дженсена ненавижу и всячески порчу ему жизнь.  
\- А на самом деле?  
Джаред потупился. Отчего-то признаваться собственному двойнику в длительных отношениях с партнёром по съёмкам было неловко. Но произносить это вслух не пришлось: Джей Ти понял и так.  
\- Значит, права другая половина, которая утверждает, что вы с ним…  
\- Давай не здесь, а? – взмолился Джаред, стреляя глазами по сидящим за соседними столиками людям.  
Близнец рассмеялся:  
\- Вот он, знаменитый щенячий взгляд, перед которым никто не может устоять!  
\- Даже ты? – подмигнул Джаред.  
\- Даже я. Хм. А который час?  
\- Спешишь? Половина третьего.  
\- Ещё нет. Часы не ношу никогда, и из-за этого иногда накладки случаются. Надо успеть до шести часов, забрать сумку из камеры хранения и снять себе номер. Я же в Ванкувере проездом, а рейс отменили как минимум до семи утра. Сам видишь, что с погодой творится.  
\- Да уж. Но я привык уже. Слушай… А что, если… Ну, ты мог бы… остановиться у меня.  
\- Серьёзно? То есть, Дженсен ведь…  
\- Дженсен уже два дня как в Далласе. В доме только собаки и я.  
\- Ладно. Я не против. Но у меня мало налички. Вы принимаете безнал, мистер Падалеки?  
\- Аппарат сломался. Но могу принять плату натурой, - поиграл бровями Джаред.  
Джей Ти впился изучающим взглядом.  
\- Ты шутишь? – он весь напрягся, длинная прядь волос упала лоб, наверняка щекоча переносицу, но Джей Ти этого, кажется, не замечал.  
Джареду передалось его волнение. Он вглядывался в знакомые, но всё равно чужие черты лица, закушенную в задумчивости губу – он так никогда не делал, - заметил, что под подбородком не видно родинки… И вдруг поймал себя на желании узнать о Близнеце всё. Сравнить, увидеть, потрогать.  
\- Нет. Не шучу.  
Возможно, он смотрел слишком откровенно, а может, Джей Ти по натуре человек легко смущающийся, - так или иначе, но скулы Близнеца покрыл румянец, до которого нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться. Громадным усилием воли заставив держать руки при себе, по крайней мере, на людях, Джаред повторил:  
\- Не шучу.  
Джей Ти моргнул, повернул голову к окну и сказал негромко:  
\- Хорошо. Едем к тебе.

По дороге до камеры хранения и от неё к дому Джареда, они обменивались фактами из своей жизни. Джаред свободно болтал, не задумываясь о том, насколько правильно сообщать своему клону столько информации о себе: всё равно главный закон у них был нарушен априори, так чего уж теперь.  
Зато Джей Ти старался рассказывать как можно меньше того, что могло бы быть расценено внезаконным для их случая. К моменту, когда машина, в багажнике которой уже лежала объёмная спортивная сумка Джей Ти, подкатила к подъездной дорожке падалечьего дома, Джаред о своём Близнеце знал только, что его дом в Миссури, что в Ванкувере он по делу компании, но все встречи он уже провёл и должен был завтра ранним утром быть у себя в городе. Да вот рейс задержали из-за нелётной погоды. Ещё у Джей Ти есть невеста, но со свадьбой они пока не торопятся. Остальное, рассказанное им, было из разряда школьных баек, случаев из студенческой жизни и тому подобному. Ничего такого, по чему бы Джаред впоследствии смог вычислить клона.  
\- Ты всегда такой законопослушный? – не выдержал Падалеки, когда они уже стояли на крыльце.  
Джей Ти немного помедлил с ответом.  
\- Нет. В том-то и дело.  
Джаред нахмурился, несколько медленнее проворачивая ключ в замке.  
\- Ты не думай, я не аферист какой-нибудь, вовсе нет, - спохватился Джей Ти. - Просто в юности был случай, из-за которого я и двое моих приятелей загремели в обезьянник. Опыт на всю жизнь, который повторять совершенно не хочется.  
\- Могу представить…  
\- Откуда? Ты-то паинькой рос.  
\- Ну, если журналисты чего-то не знают… - начал было Джаред, пропуская Близнеца в дом, но тот его перебил, притормозив на пороге.  
\- Да брось, Джаред. Когда я узнал, что мой клон – звезда, попросил знакомого парня залезть в полицейскую базу данных Сан-Антонио. И кроме штрафа за превышение скорости в девяносто восьмом году там ничего не было. Так что я знаю, что ты у нас послушный мальчик.  
\- Ну… Да проходи уже, хватит мёрзнуть-то.  
\- Я не мёрзну. У меня хорошее кровообращение.  
\- Как знакомо. Никогда не ношу перчатки.  
\- Зато к шапкам любовь питаешь.  
Джаред усмехнулся, стаскивая сапоги:  
\- Что есть то есть. Раздевайся, разувайся, проходи в гостиную.  
\- Угу. Спасибо.  
\- Выпьешь?  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- Пиво или покрепче?  
\- Давай покрепче.

Они до позднего вечера сидели в гостиной, потягивая коньяк и рассказывая друг другу всевозможные истории, пока Джей Ти не сказал:  
\- Пора, наверное, спать. Проводишь меня до моих апарато… а-пар-та-мен-тов?  
\- Без проблем.  
Они слегка пошатываясь добрели до гостевой ванной комнаты.  
\- Ну, вот. Полотенце в шкафчике, зубные щётки там же лежат… кажется… А я пойду, - Джаред неопределенно махнул рукой, жадно разглядывая спину уже начавшего раздеваться Джей Ти, - ну, к себе…  
Джинсы и тонкий джемпер легли на гладильную доску. Джей Ти повернулся к Джареду:  
\- Может, останешься?  
Джаред моргнул, заставляя себя оторвать взгляд от мускулистого тела с некрасивым шрамом внизу живота, посмотрел Близнецу в глаза.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
Джей Ти кивнул.  
\- Джей… Я пьяный. И ты тоже.  
\- Не настолько, чтобы не протрезветь от контрастного душа.  
Джаред ещё колебался, когда его живая копия приблизилась к нему ещё на шаг, оказываясь нос к носу.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
\- Хочу ли я полапать самого себя? Ты сам-то себя слышишь? – закатил глаза Джей Ти. – Давай же. Идём.  
Ещё раз просить не пришлось. Джаред спешно выпутался из одежды и подошёл к близнецу, который уже возился с напором и температурой воды.  
\- Ты всегда моешься в трусах? – спросил он, слегка подрагивающими от выпивки и волнения кониками пальцев поддевая резинку светло-серых боксеров.  
\- Я ещё не моюсь, - отмахнулся Джей Ти, продолжая крутить регуляторы.  
\- Дай, - Джаред оттянул резинку, Джей Ти пошатнулся от неожиданности, прижавшись спиной к груди Джареда.  
– В смысле, дай, я сам настрою, - слегка смутился Джаред, поняв двусмысленность своих слов в сочетании с действием.  
Джей Ти хмыкнул – ну-ну.  
Падалеки в три поворота настроил нужные напор и температуру и первым полез под горячие струи, блаженно застонав, когда вода коснулась кожи, смывая усталость.  
Джей Ти присоединился минутой позже. Такого же роста, такой же комплекции - после беглого осмотра Джаред сказал бы, что их отличает только наличие у Близнеца шрама внизу живота.  
\- Аппендицит, - пояснил тот, проследив направление взгляда Джареда. – А ещё есть большой шрам на ноге. Упал на разбитую бутылку, когда мне было шесть. Ну, и куча всяких мелких.  
\- Хочу рассмотреть каждый, - вода щекотала лицо, когда Падалеки, почти неожиданно для себя самого, подался вперёд, находя губы двойника своими.  
\- Не верю, что это происходит, - Джаред едва различил шёпот сквозь шум воды - или крови в собственных ушах. Он прижал Джей Ти к себе, удерживая за бёдра, оглаживая крепкие ягодицы, бесстыдно скользя пальцами между ними и вниз, к мошонке. Джей стонал негромко, будоража, распаляя, и не отставал, исследовал тело Джареда тонкими сильными пальцами. Огладил плечи, повторяя каждый изгиб мускулов, как вода, плавно перетёк на рёбра, щекотно пробежался по ним подушечками, заставив Джареда жарко выдохнуть ему в рот и улыбнуться широко, разрывая поцелуй лишь на секунду. Его ладони огладили выпирающие лопатки, а затем одна направилась вниз, через изящный изгиб поясницы, а вторая легла на шею, прижимая к коже намокшие волосы.  
Джаред заводился всё сильнее, ему хотелось, сейчас, здесь, быстро и неаккуратно, чтобы утолить этот голод, чтобы узнать наконец, каким будет он, другой, одинаковый с ним, когда в него будет вбиваться длинный твёрдый член, точно такой же, какой сейчас упирается ему, Джареду, в бедро. От этой путаницы, от нестерпимого желания засадить своему Близнецу, посмотреть на себя-пассива со стороны слегка кружилась голова и мурашки разбегались по коже, несмотря на горячую воду, льющуюся на них сверху.  
\- Джей… Джей… - просящее позвал он, неспособный сдержать дрожь и волнение в голосе.  
Джей Ти открыл глаза, поймал его взгляд – такой же шалый, такой же жадный, нетерпеливый.  
\- Дай мне. Дай, пожалуйста, хочу… - Джаред с трудом осознавал, что говорит, но, кажется, Близнец его понял, потому как, глубоко поцеловав его, он развернулся к Джареду спиной, упираясь локтями в стену.  
\- Чёрт… чёрт, боже, чёрт, - продолжал бормотать Джаред, лихорадочно шаря ладонями по гладкой мокрой спине, одновременно притираясь колом стоящим членом к отставленной заднице. Вода широкими струйками сбегала по плечам и лопаткам, собираясь в ложбинке позвоночника и стекая вниз. Джаред развёл пальцами сжатые половинки, позволив горячему ручейку омыть нежную кожу между ними – Джей Ти вздрогнул, уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя. Джаред меж тем сбросил с себя наваждение и, ведомый голым инстинктом, обхватил напряжённую плоть, направляя себя, и толкнулся в сжатое отверстие. Джей Ти молчал и не шевелился; тогда Джаред качнулся вперёд, раздвигая головкой тугое колечко, медленно и безжалостно проникая глубже, пока Близнец не застонал протяжно. Джаред приказал себе остановиться, он не хотел причинить Джею вред.  
\- Больно? – спросил он, зарываясь носом в мокрые, пахнущие чем-то неуловимым волосы за ухом Близнеца.  
\- Нормально, Джаред, продолжай, ну! – подстегнул Джей Ти.  
Джаред снова двинул бёдрами вперёд, плавно входя до основания. Остановившись, давая и себе, и партнёру немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, он вновь принялся исследовать прижатое им тело, так похожее на собственное. Он гладил, массировал, целовал, куда мог дотянуться, пытаясь не думать, не думать, не думать. Не думать о том, какой он узкий. Не думать, какая у него маленькая, крепкая задница, как приятно сжимать её, а затем скользить ладонями вперёд, гладить пальцами обеих рук острые тазовые косточки, затем спускаться вниз, обхватывать кончиками широкое основание члена, перебирать жёсткие волоски в паху, а потом сжимать несильно твёрдый член с крупной, гладкой, бархатистой головкой, ненормально похожий на его собственный – и он бы мог так подумать, если бы не знал, что его член прямо сейчас находится в офигенно тесном и жарком, и уже не так сильно сопротивляются мышцы, и можно слегка податься назад, а потом ещё раз вперёд, и опять назад…  
Джей Ти стонал его голосом, ругался его излюбленными словечками, ёрзал, толкался, пытаясь поймать неровный ритм, задаваемый Джаредом, с низким рычанием трахающего точную копию самого себя. Джаред крепко вцепился в скользкие от воды бёдра Близнеца, натягивая его на себя резко и часто, не понимая слов, которые тот выкрикивал, отмечая про себя лишь рваные образы: быстро двигающийся локоть дрочащего себе Джей Ти, тёмные волосы, щекочущие нос, пахнущая водой и немного - им самим кожа на шее, и уж совсем невнятное мокро-тесно-жарко-хорошо-боже-как-хорошо…  
Он не понял, кто из них кончил первым. Первое, что он уловил, когда пришёл в себя, - тяжёлое дыхание Близнеца, придавленного им к стене, и шум хлещущей сверху воды. Джаред отстранился, аккуратно выходя из покрасневшего, воспалённого отверстия. Джей Ти замычал, явно с трудом включаясь в действительность. Джаред прочистил горло, положил ладони на плечи Джея, спросил:  
\- Ты как?  
Близнец повернулся к нему лицом. Глаза его были закрыты, ресницы влажно блестели. Он медленно провёл рукой по волосам, отводя упавшие на лицо пряди, и кивнул. Посмотрел осоловевшим взглядом, улыбнулся, наконец. Джаред улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
\- Продолжим в спальне?  
\- О, да! – хрипло воскликнул Джей Ти, поиграл бровями и с оттягом шлёпнул Джареда по заду. – Уж я оторвусь!  
Оба совершенно одинаково засмеялись, предвкушая длинную и интересную ночь.


End file.
